1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pretensioner that configures a seat belt device of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
The pretensioner disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-241863 is equipped with a piston that is slidable inside a cylinder. When the piston is caused to slide by the pressure of a gas that has been generated as a result of a gas generator attached to the cylinder being actuated, a rack bar integrated with the piston causes a pinion to rotate, a spool is rotated in a retraction direction by the rotation of the pinion, and webbing is retracted onto the spool.